<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thief, District Attorney? by MahTohSka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251664">Thief, District Attorney?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka'>MahTohSka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1920s, Gen, world setting - 1920s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were planning on robbing some random rich manor and get out, but your plans were halted by the manor's owner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thief, District Attorney?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea of how y/n (us) became the district attorney in the Who Killed Markiplier series. This was the result!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a perfect night for a robbery. You had planned out with your sibling that the two of you would sneak into a random manor and take whatever you can; using the dark as cover, you and your sibling come across a lighted manor on a hill. There were voices inside and out – a party. Perfect. However, your outfits were far from luxury, even if you snuck in through the front the butler manning the door would surely turn you away. No matter, you had a plan to sneak in through a window.</p>
<p>“Wait, here, and if anyone comes, you know the signal,” you lowly spoke to your sibling before you climbed to a second story window. </p>
<p>“Be careful,” they loudly whispered. </p>
<p>You managed to clamber in, falling face first unfortunately when the toe of your shoe tripped on the windowpane. You hoped no one had heard that. Brushing yourself off as you rise, you find yourself in a large bedroom; the large queen size bed with poster frames carved from what looked like mahogany, intricately designed with spirals and leaf motifs. The brief thought of who lives here comes across your mind as you decided it was best to rummage for clothes that fit you in order to effectively sneak in and perhaps join the party. You search the closets, finding women’s and men’s clothing – husband and wife? You softly let out a hum choosing an outfit when finally settling on one that fits you and could easily blend in. </p>
<p>Now to find other finery. You raid the dressers for jewelry, watches, anything to take to a pawn shop to get money off of. You’ve been living on and off the streets, you and your sibling, pickpocketing and stealing were the only things you knew to do. You made a living off of it. A diamond bracelet here, a gold ring there, a watch, what else … a safe. You figure there has to be a small safe in this bedroom somewhere, whoever lived here you know that they wouldn’t hide it conspicuously behind a painting. No, it had to be somewhere close by … </p>
<p>Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice the bedroom door open; you found a small safe in a closet space tucked away for safe hiding. Fools. Now it’s only a matter of cracking it open … </p>
<p>“You know, if you wanted money all you had to do was ask,” a somewhat posh baritone leaning bass spoke up. </p>
<p>You whip around up to your feet to come face to face with who you presumed was the manor’s owner. His black hair was slicked back, a dark brow raised, the dark blood red suit jacket with black lapels bounced off his golden skin; he was quite the looker, the strong jaw, well carved features that made him looked graced by the angels. His black shoes shined well, his trousers the same shade, a white shirt and bowtie completed the look. His dapper appearance made your cheeks subtly flush, a corner of his lips turned up as he notices the color rising on your face. </p>
<p>“I’m aware my appearance can make anyone, regardless of sex and gender, faintly flustered with one glance in my direction,” he closed the bedroom door, the two of you alone with the noise of the party happening outside and downstairs. “Now, obviously you’ve taken upon yourself to raid mine and my wife’s boudoir for a finer set of clothes to blend in. Was your intent to rob me?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes,” you quietly reply. </p>
<p>“And it appears I foiled your plans,” he adjusts his shirt cuffs, the onyx cufflinks shining in the dull light. “Correct?”</p>
<p>You nod, clearing your throat. “I … I usually get what I need then scram, this isn’t the first mansion we’ve picked … out of …” You internally kick yourself exposing you and your sibling waiting outside. You hold your ground, grabbing for a knife you carry on you, holding it out in a threatening way. “You just came in at a very bad time. If you value your life, give the safe combination and I’ll be on my way.”</p>
<p>He burst into laughter at that, your determined stare faltering as he chuckles. This wasn’t the first time you’ve held a weapon in front of someone, you were very skilled with your knife and weren’t afraid to show it. But at this moment, with the smug owner smirking and laughing at you – your intimidation waned, leaving you powerless. </p>
<p>“Cute,” he manages to say after he’s calmed down. “I’m not a stupid man.” He stepped closer to you. “I know what poverty felt like, once upon a time. I’ve been wanting to lend a hand and help another poor soul in need of a better life. Isn’t that you want? For you and your family?”</p>
<p>As he approaches, your arm drops, he rips the knife from you and tosses it away. He moves to your side, wrapping an arm around your shoulders, his hand landing on your upper arm. You’re too distracted by the sudden turn of events that you don’t realize he’s walking you to the bedroom door and leading you out into the noise. </p>
<p>“I like you. You have chutzpah, as they say. I like that in a person.” His grip on you becomes tight. Almost too tight. Like a snake coiling its prey. You glance up and him and see a charming but dangerous smile on his lips and in his eyes when you realize who the owner was – a famous silent film actor, Mark. You’d catch a movie of his now and then when you pocketed enough money to see a show; you were captivated by the man on the screen that the man in real life, right in front of you, was making you feel star struck. </p>
<p>“And as I’ve said, I am more than willing to help you in any way,” Mark lead you down the stairs and into the main entrance. He hailed a wave at a passing attendee, a man who looked to be going on safari and was decorated with a few medals. “Evening, Colonel!” The colonel waved as he walked by slurring something about a great party. Mark lead you to a larger room where most of the guests were, a band was tucked in a corner providing music for dancing. </p>
<p>You felt like you were in too deep at this point, you were starting to feel overwhelmed by the situation – how do you get out of this? </p>
<p>“I … I have to get back,” you try to pull away, brushing his arm off you but that only made him keep his grip tighter on you. </p>
<p>“Nonsense,” he lowly hisses to you, escorting you to a small group of three people, one of them has his back turned to the two of you. “You’ve graciously let yourself in and made yourself comfortable in my home, you therefore are my guest and I will accommodate gladly. Now, come. There’s someone I’d like for you to meet. An up and coming political figure, who’s looking for some assistance. Damien, you devilish bastard!” The man turned around, and you immediately see that this man looks so similar to the actor, were they twins? </p>
<p>“Mark, wonderful party,” Damien softly smiles as he raises a glass. His gentle gaze finds you. “And who might you be? I don’t believe we’ve met.”</p>
<p>“Damien, I’d like you meet your running partner, or district attorney,” Mark claps his free hand on your closest shoulder. </p>
<p>You? District attorney?! But you don’t know anything about law!</p>
<p>“Oh,” Damien raised his brows in surprise. “So, you’re also a law student. I am too. I’m looking to run for mayor here once I get my foot in the door.”</p>
<p>“This fine individual still has a ways to go, but I think they’d make a fine attorney,” Mark turns his gaze to you. “Don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, s-sure,” you stammer, getting Mark to chuckle as the small group joins in. You’re not sure about this at all – how are you going to get the money?!</p>
<p>“Excuse us, won’t you?” Mark takes you away, his grip still tight, the snake still coiling its prey, ready to consume it. He leads you to a quieter place in the manor, a small alcove, putting you in a corner. His suave appearance nearly falters as he speaks to you. “Now, listen, I will give you funds for law school, on the condition that you follow through and get that position. You wanted a better life? I am giving it you, <em>for free.</em> And in return … well, that will come later. But for now, give me your word, and we’ll seal the deal.”</p>
<p>He extends his hand to you for a shake, his charming smile back on as he patiently waits for your answer, his grin near veering on creepy the longer it stayed on. There was a part of you that did want to make a better life for yourself. To have it all, the fine clothes, the car, the office, a jackpot of money – and here was Mark, actor of the silver screen, one of the big silent film names in Hollywood, giving it all to you on a literal silver platter. There’s no going back now. </p>
<p>“Okay,” you breathe out, “I’ll do it.” You shake his hand, Mark’s grip becoming tight the longer you shake. His grin nearly like a Cheshire cat. </p>
<p>“Excellent. Remember, you’re doing this for the betterment of yourself. This is what you wanted, right?” he pulls you in for another side hug, keeping you there. You nod your head, the Cheshire cat grin is plastered on his face. “Good … good.” The snake has devoured its prey. </p>
<p>Mark escorted you back into the main party, letting go of you. “A little bird told me that Fairbanks was here. Dougie, where are you, you rogue?” He gives one final glance at you. “You can either stay and enjoy, have your friend or whoever join, or you can go back out. The choice is yours, my friend. Life is for the living!” </p>
<p>As he turns to banter with a few people, you feel incredible whiplash from the encounter you just had. Faintly shaking, you run outside to grab your sibling. </p>
<p>“What the hell happened? I had to hide because of people roaming around, I didn’t wanna get caught!” they loudly whispered.</p>
<p>“Shush, now, come inside and party. I got caught but the guy probably doesn’t care if I stole a few small things,” you grab your siblings hand and re-enter the party. </p>
<p>After that night, Mark had exchanged contacts with you. You have seen him while you attended law school, but have noticed a change in him that caused him to go silent and hardly keep in touch with you over the next months, the details of the mood and demeanor change not revealed. You wondered how long it would be until you’d see him again, last time you saw him he looked distraught but shut himself away from you. Mark had been on your mind recently, when a coincidence arrived in the form of a letter. </p>
<p>An invitation. From Mark. For a private affair. </p>
<p>You strolled up to the front door, meeting Colonel William and exchanged a pleasantry with him. Benjamin, Mark’s butler, greeted you at the door. You met up with Damien once again, and met another new face – a detective. It had gotten to be evening when Mark strolled down the stairs. </p>
<p>“Now, this evening, it’s not all about the poker. It’s not about me.” Mark looks at you in the eyes and gestures to you, you feel something isn’t right with the way he looks at you. “It’s about you. So, drink up and be merry! Life is for the living! And who knows, I could be dead tomorrow.” </p>
<p>At his laugh at that, you faintly shake as you drink your champagne, sensing there was something <em>definitely</em> going on, but didn’t know what. The whole atmosphere seemed off. And it shook you to your core. </p>
<p>You had the sense of dread that you were in danger. You shoved it off as the night went on, but it came back when you found Mark's body the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>